


Незваные гости

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куукаку не любит незваных гостей, но незваные гости любят ее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незваные гости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rudaxena

Где-то наверняка существовали любвеобильные жизнерадостные барышни, которые радовались каждому новому дню, улыбаясь бабочкам, гусеницам, встречным незнакомцам и прочей гадости. Куукаку была не из таких. Список вещей, которые она не любила, длиной мог бы посостязаться с бородой главнокомандующего.

Например, Куукаку не любила соседей. Поэтому селилась в глуши, строила такие дома, которые любой здравомыслящий человек будет обходить за три района, и окружала их высоким забором — чтобы наверняка.

Еще Куукаку не любила шинигами. Больше, чем шинигами, она не любила только шинигами из Одиннадцатого отряда — потому что те умудрялись шуметь громче нее, а у нее, между прочим, была пушка размером с дом и запас пороха, которого хватило бы на приличных размеров армию.

И особенно Куукаку не любила незваных гостей, поэтому вместо редьки на грядках ее дом окружало скромное минное поле. Она считала, что одинокая женщина с маленьким братом на шее может позволить себе небольшие странности.

Но Общество Душ — не рай, где люди целыми днями слушают джаз, едят до отвала и не пересекаются с тем, что не любят.

Куукаку отказывалась понимать, что все оборонные меры отпугнут основную массу гостей, зато привлекут самых упорных, наглых и не отягченных благоразумием. В те редкие моменты, когда она об этом все-таки задумывалась, кто-нибудь уже приступал к уничтожению ее запасов алкоголя.

***  
Лысый и Красавчик — Куукаку все никак не могла запомнить их имена — оказались достойными собутыльниками. Не ее уровня, конечно, но хотя бы продержались до середины вечера, сохранив способность издавать относительно связные звуки.

Помимо всего прочего, гостей Куукаку не любила еще и потому, что не могла отказать им в крове, ужине и бутылочке-другой из своих запасов.

— Нет, я все-таки повторю. Ты, — Куукаку ткнула пальцем в Лысого, — ищешь того, кто размазал тебя тонким кровавым слоем по дороге. Но не чтобы его убить, а из уважения и восхищения?

Лысый нахмурился, зачем-то стал загибать пальцы, будто считал в уме, а потом, досчитав, уверенно кивнул. Сил, чтобы поднять голову, у него уже не осталось.

— А ты, — теперь Куукаку указала на Красавчика, — идешь за ним, потому что…

— Потому что, — не менее уверенно кивнул Красавчик. Ему даже удалось вернуть голову в прежнее положение.

Куукаку оглядела их с головы до ног, опрокинула в себя еще одну стопку и сказала:

— Вы чертовски логичны, — самое страшное, что в этот момент ей действительно так казалось.

Решив не отставать в логичности от гостей, Куукаку рассказала им про шинигами, которых не любит, и про Одиннадцатый отряд, который ей не нравится, и что лучше искать там, а не у нее дома, потому что незваных гостей она терпеть не может.

Гости переглянулись, встали, держась друг за друга, и пошли прочь. Что-то подсказывало, что покинуть дом их убедили вовсе не намеки на недоброжелательность хозяйки. Выкрики «Одиннадцатый, трепещи, мы идем к тебе!» только подтверждали эту мысль.

— Эй, не забудьте починить дыру в заборе и поставить все мины на место! — крикнула Куукаку им вслед. Разумеется, они сделали вид, что не услышали. В отместку Куукаку не сказала им, что Сейрейтей в другой стороне. Совесть ее не мучила — эти все равно дойдут, если захотят.

Так Куукаку нашла прекрасный способ избавления от незваных и особо наглых гостей.

***  
Запасы алкоголя в этот раз ушли впустую — Кенпачи почти не опьянел, разве что развалился прямо на полу с явным намерением уснуть, когда допил последнюю бутылку. Маленькая розоволосая девочка уже пристроилась рядом с ним, сладко посапывая.

Только присутствие ребенка остановило Куукаку от того, чтобы вежливо крикнуть «Убирайся ко всем чертям из моего дома!» и подкрепить свои слова парочкой динамитных шашек.

— Надолго к нам? — спросила она вместо этого.

Кенпачи лениво приоткрыл один глаз, оценивающе посмотрел на Куукаку, потом оглядел комнату.

— Пока остановимся здесь, — выдал он. — Тепло, сухо, готовишь ты вкусно. Сразу видно, хорошая баба.

Наглость была настолько неслыханной, что Куукаку даже не разозлилась.

— Серьезно, проваливай, — сказала она спокойно. — Не порть репутацию честной одинокой девушке.

— У вас тут у всех честных одиноких девушек мины на грядках растут? — спросил Кенпачи, зевая.

— Именно, — усмехнулась Куукаку.

— Звучит здорово, — Кенпачи всем своим видом показывал, что уходить не собирается. Куукаку решила, что он не оставил ей выбора и придется использовать тяжелую артиллерию.

— Ладно. Но сначала послушай кое-что… — она предвкушающее улыбнулась, села поближе и заговорщицки зашептала: — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

И Куукаку уже привычно рассказала про Одиннадцатый, упирая на многочисленные битвы, на врагов, которые только и ждут, чтобы напасть, и на кровожадных монстров, атакующих отряд практически каждый день. Не забыла она упомянуть и питание за казенный счет, и сильных капитанов соседних отрядов, и даже Лысого с Красавчиком — на всякий случай.

Неизвестно почему, но незваные гости, преодолевшие забор и минное поле, всегда прекрасно устранялись разговорами про Одиннадцатый отряд. Готей уже должен был доплачивать ей за регулярную поставку новых бойцов. Она помогала расти и процветать тому, что не любила — наверное, как-то так и выглядела кармическая месть.

Кенпачи прикрыл глаза и, казалось, вовсе не слушал. Но наутро он ожидаемо подхватил Ячиру и направился в сторону Сейрейтея.

— Забор почини! — крикнула Куукаку ему вслед, не особо надеясь, что ее услышат. Конечно, она и сама могла, с ее-то строительными навыками, но это уже было делом принципа: каждый потенциальный кандидат в Одиннадцатый, приходивший к ней, считал своим долгом оставить в заборе новую дырку. От минных грядок и вовсе остались одни воспоминания да парочка чьи-то обгорелых сандалий. Обидно, но при обгорании сандалий ни один незваный гость не пострадал.

Кенпачи не стал исключением, и Куукаку снова невольно помогла Одиннадцатому отряду. Вряд ли бывший капитан Одиннадцатого считал так же, но совсем скоро его мнение должно было перестать значить хоть что-нибудь.

***  
Чаша терпения Куукаку переполнилась, когда к забору приблизился какой-то усатый мужик с зализанными назад волосами и лицом бойца Одиннадцатого — Куукаку научилась определять их издалека. Он задумчиво оглядел дыры в заборе и осторожно, даже как-то робко, прошел через одну из них.

Стоило только Куукаку решить, что в этот раз пронесло, как мужик задел плечом доску, и та с грохотом упала на землю.

— Эй ты! — крикнула Куукаку, угрожающе подперев бока руками.

Мужик оглянулся по сторонам и, видимо, предпочел сделать вид, что зовут не его, хотя никого другого рядом не было. А потом совершил и вовсе неслыханную вещь: схватил рукой край одной из уцелевших досок и деловито пошатал, словно проверяя на прочность.

— Сам напросился, — пожав плечами, Куукаку подожгла круглую бомбу размером с яблоко и кинула в сторону мужика. Если бы ей кто-то сказал, что улыбалась она при этом точь-в-точь как Кенпачи во время боя, Куукаку ни за что бы не поверила.

Раздавшийся взрыв снес половину забора, переплюнув все дыры, которые в нем когда-либо были, зато мужик перестал распускать руки и рванул прочь.

— И не появляйтесь здесь больше! — победоносно крикнула Куукаку, проводила убегающего мужика взглядом и ушла в дом. Ей очень хотелось надеяться, что хоть немного покоя она себе обеспечила.

***  
Приятное тепло согревало, а трава под головой казалась очень мягкой. Вставать не хотелось, и Куукаку решила позволить себе поваляться еще немного.

Пока не вспомнила, что засыпала вовсе не на траве.

Резко сев и открыв глаза, она поняла, что лежит у себя во дворе, а ее дом горит. В этот раз он выглядел как огромный, устремленный к небу кулак, и дым шел от стыка большого пальца и указательного — как раз оттуда, где располагался ее склад боеприпасов. Если рванет, то взрыв будет слышно во всем первом районе. В том, что от него останется.

— Не рванет, — сказал кто-то, словно прочитав ее мысли. — Мужики все бомбы вынесли. А вот гостиную точно перекрашивать придется.

Задрав голову, Куукаку увидела Кенпачи, который с буддийской скукой в глазах наблюдал за огнем, будто последние лет сто каждый день только и делал, что тушил пожары. За его спиной неаккуратной кучей возвышались боеприпасы и кое-какие вещи из комнат.

Дом продолжал гореть, а в нем, как муравьи, сновали бойцы Одиннадцатого, передавая друг другу ведра с водой, вынося наружу мебель и громко перекрикиваясь. Некоторые из них радостно смеялись и пытались атаковать огонь мечом, но на них Куукаку решила не обращать внимания. Пахло гарью и кармической благодарностью.

— Мы тут случайно мимо проходили всем отрядом, — добавил Кенпачи, едва не зевая.

— Сестра, сестра, они спасли нас! — чумазый Гандзю прыгал рядом и дергал Куукаку за руку, глаза его возбужденно блестели. — Вынесли и тебя, и меня, и даже Бонни!

Бонни невозмутимо рыла носом землю рядом с Кенпачи, не обращая внимания на долетающие до нее горящие куски дерева. Наверное, если бы она была человеком, то тоже ушла бы в Одиннадцатый отряд.

— Мимо проходили, да? — Куукаку улыбнулась. Если бы Кенпачи сказал в ответ что-нибудь про то, что Одиннадцатый отряд всегда возвращает долги, то она бы ему врезала.

Но Кенпачи молчал, и они продолжили вместе смотреть на огонь. Горящий кулак выглядел очень вызывающе и даже символично, только Куукаку никак не могла понять, что именно он символизировал. Она думала о том, каким безрассудством надо обладать, чтобы выносить из горящего здания готовые в любую минуту взорваться бомбы и — что особенно опасно — саму спящую Куукаку, да еще и умудриться не разбудить ее. И о том, что иногда люди почему-то не любят то, что больше всего напоминает их самих. А еще о том, что надо перестроить дом и пополнить запасы саке. Прилично пополнить, чтобы в случае чего хватило на целый отряд.

Забор тоже был объят огнем и через некоторое время с треском рухнул.

— Пришлем опять Маки-Маки, починит, — буркнул Кенпачи. — В прошлый раз у него почему-то не получилось.

— Не надо, — ответила Куукаку. — Черт с ним, с забором, в самом деле.

Кажется, она пересмотрела свое отношение к незваным гостям.


End file.
